Musical Chairs Competition Stories
by PenDiva1
Summary: 1) AU Tom Riddle is a teacher at Hogwarts as the DADA Professor 2) Tom Riddle searches for Helena Ravenclaw to use his charming persuasiveness and find her mother's diadem 3) Snape is forced to watch Lily get tortured by Voldemort 4) Remus comes to term with his true feelings for Sirius 5) Salazar Slytherin comes face to face with a monster... and his new familiar
1. Offense Against the Dark Arts

Offense Against the Dark Arts 

By: PenDiva

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter - ha! - obviously.

…

Tom Riddle sat at his desk and watched Dumbledore leave his office. The old man had come in to chat with him, and it had been one of the most tedious and annoying conversations Tom has ever had. He drummed his fingers against the wood waiting for the  
door of his classroom to shut.

Finally, it did and Tom stood up looking around his empty classroom. With a few swishes of his wand, he had gotten rid of all the desks, papers, quills, and books. He was never much of a scholar and preferred a hands-on class demonstration. If he had  
to be a teacher here, he was at least going to give the kids something they would never forget.

An hour or two later, Tom felt slightly silly for being nervous. Students entered his classroom slowly at first and were confused to find no desks.

Tom just watched everyone file in, thinking that they looked rather tall to be fifth years.

They all grouped together towards the back waiting for something to happen.

When his door had finally closed Tom waved his wand and again all their books vanished. "You won't be needing those today!"

He had to smile at their shocked expressions.

"I'm Professor Riddle, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Now please come forward, no need to huddle up in the back like scared penguins."

A few boys snickered and came forward bravely. The rest of the class followed behind.

"I do not like speaking in riddles the way our beloved Headmaster so pleases, but I do enjoy playing games. I think there is no better way to learn."

"So to start off class I want someone - anyone - to jinx me. I want you to hit with me a spell, whatever it may be. Use any method you can think of…" Tom said grinning.

The kids looked around at each other in bewilderment.

Suddenly a Slytherin shot a tickling charm at his Professor who blocked it off so quickly the students barely had time to blink.

Tom took a step back…

Suddenly more spells were being fired. The students had never been told to try and hit a teacher with a spell and they couldn't believe what they were doing.

"Are we allowed to do this?" A Ravenclaw girl asked with straight brown hair.

Tom almost sneered. "Don't think so much about the rules, silly girl. In the real world, nobody cares." The girls face dropped but she quickly had to pick her head up and watch her new Professor.

Tom flipped backward and used it a bit of magic so that he was now perched on the railing leading to his office, ten feet above where he had just been standing.

"Use any method you can think of!"

The kids started to spread out and whisper amongst themselves. Fewer spells were flying.

"Don't give me the advantage here! If you allow me to sit still, even very briefly, I could kill you all in a second. Force me to be on the move."

Now they were starting to get the hang of it. The students were firing any sorts of spells.

The Ravenclaw girl backed up and looked around. Her professor was dodging and blocking and using his weird flying trick to soar around the classroom. Now he was perched on top of a bookshelf with a wicked smile on his face.

The girl waved her wand and watched a stack of fifteen books levitate in the air. Riddle wasn't looking her way. She sent them all in his direction, laughing as he had no way to block all fifteen.

Tom got hit with a book in almost every limb, and he flailed his arms. He refused to admit that he had been surprised by this attack, but as he was falling off the bookshelf he barely cast a spell to soften his landing.

The students stopped and stared at the Ravenclaw girl. "Well don't stop now!"

Tom sent the books after the students who in turn got more creative. They were trying to levitate their professor or send other things flying at him.

"I still don't think anyone has hit me with a spell!"

Finally, five minutes later, a smaller boy managed to trip Tom with a levitating broom and then got him with a stinging hex.

Tom waved his wand and everything was frozen except for him. No more spells were cast and everything in the air hung there. The students all lowered their wands…

Tom looked over at the young boy.

"Ten points to Gryffindor."


	2. The Diadem's New Evil

**The Diadem's New Evil**

 **By: PenDiva**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **PROMPT:** Word Count = 300 - 600 words

…

Tom Riddle walked through the hallways, searching for the Grey Lady, or Helena Ravenclaw. She must know where the Diadem is, and that is where his interest was right now.

Riddle concealed himself in the shadows of the wall next to him, and then waited, knowing she would be in this corridor eventually. The air of the night was brisk, and the sky was vacant of stars.

Helena floated through a wall, looking dazed and sad. The minute she turned around, Riddle came out from the shadows and took off his charm.

"Good evening, Helena," he said politely.

She turned again, and now that she was closer, Riddle could see the tears, unshed in her eyes.

"You know my name," she said, flickering as she floated through columns to get closer to Riddle.

Riddle charming smiled and said, "I assumed you don't appreciate being called the Grey Lady?"

Helena's face instantly darkened and she said nothing, not sure what this man wanted.

"I want to help you, and I think you could help me in return."

Helena started to disappear. "I don't think I could help anyone, ask another ghost..."

"But that's the problem, no other ghosts know what I'm talking about…" Riddle waited, and then Helena turned around and looked at him with interest.

"Only you can help me, Helena," Riddle said with a pitying look on his face. "I'm looking for something, and you know where it is. I want to destroy it."

"My mother's diadem. You are not the first to ask about it, and you will not be the last," she answered. The folds of her dressed moved with the wind.

"You know where it is, you just need to tell me. I can help you be rid of it," Riddle said, sounding sincere.

All of a sudden Helena zoomed up to Riddle's face, her form bright and full of light, her face full of rage. "What are you going to do with it! Prance around with it on your head? Why would someone like you care about it and want to destroy it?" she shouted.

She went through Riddle and then turned around to face him. Riddle didn't turn around. "For exactly the same reason you do."

His deep, dark brown eyes met her tear filled, ghost ones. "I know you have it, right now, with you. And I know how to destroy it. All you have to do...is give it to me."

A tear finally ran down Helena's cheek. "Strange… I've never met someone so persuasive, that I feel like I can trust."

She turned around, inside herself, and her ghost form looked misshapen for a little while.

When her body righted itself out again she was holding the diadem. "I have hidden this for hundreds of years," she said quietly.

"I know, but you won't have to anymore," Riddle said. He grasped the diadem with both hands and it became a solid, black metal. He placed it on the ground and got out his wand. "You might want to stand back."

Helena floated a little bit farther away, and Riddle faced the crown. He cast a curse, darkness swirling around him. A scream was heard, and then Riddle screamed too from the ripping pain in his chest. He fell to the ground and smiled as the crown shook on the ground and glowed with evil… his evil.


	3. Unforgivables

**Unforgivables**

 **By: PenDiva**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter - ha! - obviously.

 **PROMPT:** Imagine your OTP: Person A is laughing while Person B is tortured by Voldemort

…

Severus Snape stood with hands folded behind his back. His whole body was tense, still as a rigid statue, and his expression was unmoving and dark.

The other death eaters were forming a circle, waiting for their Master to return. Their left arms were all sore from so many summonings in the past week. Their Master had ordered so many killings, and had been extremely unforgiving with punishments. Two death eaters have already died from the Cruciatus Curse, and Severus would never get their screams out of his head.

Suddenly a swish was heard and Voldemort appeared with someone else lying at his feet; upon seeing who Voldemort had brought with him, Severus threw up strong mental shields and put effort into maintaining them. _This was not going to be an easy night_ , he thought.

"My good friends, I have succeeded tonight. The little boy who threatened my power, who threatened me, is dead!" The death eaters all shouted and cast their wands into the air. Voldemort joined them a few seconds later, casting his favorite spell.

In the night sky above them, the evil green face of a skull disrupted the clouds. A snake curled out of the mouth slithering, cursing and hissing. Voldemort smiled, revealing his teeth; his eyes glinted green with a cruel kind of joy.

"We have a special guest tonight. I being the merciful Lord, spared her life, and I bring you to her now. Please, give her a warm welcome," Voldemort said. Snape forced a sneer on his face, but he wanted to throw up.

Bellatrix said in a high, screeching voice, "Muggle born traitor!"

That was all the other death eaters needed.

"Mudblood!" Lucius Malfoy shouted.

"Dumb bitch!"

"Filthy Muggle!"

Snape mouthed a few rude words but refused to say anything. Lily had not turned around and seen him yet.

Voldemort silenced the cries with a wave of his wand. "My dear friends, where are my manners? I have not even introduced the lady."

Lily shook off the hair in front of her face and stared directly at Voldemort.

"This is Lily Potter. She has been evading me for years, hiding under the silly little Fidelius Charm. Peter was very kind to help me with that."

"Bastard," Lily said under her breath. A few death eaters laughed.

"Oh, a naughty word, for such a pretty face," Voldemort said as he gripped Lily's face with his hands. "But were you talking about your little rat friend… or me?"

Lily looked up just in time to see Voldemort step back and raise his wand. "CRUCIO!" Her back arched in pain and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She struggled helplessly on the ground. Her muscles could not control themselves, and Lily's face was frozen in a scream.

Snape laughed evilly and stared directly at Lily. Voldemort was watching him as he cursed Lily, and Snape tried to only think like a cruel, evil death eater who enjoyed the scene. He imagined it was just some random Muggle, and forced himself to enjoy the fact that it wasn't him being tortured.

Voldemort leaned down and opened his mouth in a wide grin. Lily turned herself around on the ground and locked eyes with Severus. She continued to scream, drowning out any other sound and piercing the ear drums of every death eater standing around her.

Severus locked eyes and grinner even bigger. The laugh that came out of his mouth was evil and dark. He glanced at Voldemort just so that he wouldn't have to stare into those green eyes. He let himself share in the glee of the moment and laughed until his sides hurt. A smile never left his face.


	4. Trip Through the Darkness

Trip Through Darkness

By: PenDiva

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter - ha! - obviously.

PROMPT: Song influence: "Trip the Darkness" by Lacuna Coil

…

"Remus! Remus wait!" Sirius shouted. He transformed into a black dog and bounded after his friend who seemed to disappear in the shadows. His whole world seemed to be fading in front of his eyes.

The full moon hovered behind the clouds, waiting, desperately reaching out.

Remus could barely keep his eyes wide open, and his breath became heavy. He fell to his knees, not even aware of his own tears.

Sirius stopped a few feet away and transformed back into a human. He knelt down.

"I've been waiting so long for you Remus, please," Sirius pleaded.

Remus shook his head. He glanced up quickly and shivered in the cold wind, feeling the hard earth underneath his feet. He shook his head again. He could never wake from this madness.

Sirius' heart ached for his best friend.

"Come to me, Moony, I am here for you, please," Sirius said.

Time was irrelevant as they sat apart from each other, unable to close the gap. Sirius' heart and mind was open but Remus was did not want to see straight. He was blind and confused, and in a dark place.

Remus couldn't follow Sirius as he trips through darkness. The next morning he would not awake from this madness… unless he woke up right now.

His eyes were shining as he looked deeply into Sirius' eyes.

"Sirius," he said weakly.

In seconds they closed the gap between them and were engaged in a passionate kiss. It seemed not to last very long, and Sirius seemed to say follow me and allowed Remus to enjoy the part of himself that he had been denying.

They held each other for long seconds, both of their faces wet with tears.

Remus had awaken just in time. All of a sudden they broke apart and Remus howled in pain. His body transformed, but this time it was different. They had tripped through the darkness together and would awake tomorrow with new minds and new hearts.


	5. Creature of the Chamber

**Creature of the Chamber**

 **By: PenDiva**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not any of this, of course, it is simply inspired by the amazing characters and books by J.K. Rowling.

 **PROMPT:** Feeling: terrified

...

The castle walls hung with shadows and stones provided no warmth. Hogwarts castle was in construction, although it was barren and empty. Salazar Slytherin roamed through the hallways, annoyed and angry at the other founders of this school.

 _Blasted Muggle-borns are going to bring ruin to these walls. They might try to rule us all, the traitor scum._ Salazar made no effort to stop his pounding feet from making loud noises on the stones beneath him.

He came to stop outside a half-completed doorway. Peering inside, he realized he would soon become a bathroom, but it was unclear which gender.

Something called to him.

Salazar whipped his wand out and continued slowly. Nobody was in here, and he quickly noticed one sink out of place. It didn't look broken, but nobody had put it where it needed to go yet.

Salazar looked down the hole where the sink belonged. Cold air met his face and he could hear something down there… something evil was calling to him.

He made his way down the tunnel, sliding down a chute and landing in an empty stone room. Looking to his right he realized that this room was not a part of the school that was meant to be found.

He had found a cave.

Salazar avoided the sharp edges of the ceiling and floor as he walked towards the end of the cave. He felt the evil grow stronger, but a wall was blocking him from reaching whatever creature was down there.

A quick spell blew a hole through the wall and Salazar lowered himself into another cavern. He stood on the stone floor and could feel his heart beating through his chest.

He was in a strange place with an unknown creature waiting for him…

Suddenly the subtle noises he had been hearing stopped and Salazar only noticed them in their absence. He turned slowly around, wand in front of him, aware of the growing feeling in his chest. His breathing was rapid, the evil grew closer, it was right behind him…

Suddenly Salazar whipped around and narrowly missed the fangs aiming for his face. He yelped and barely managed to keep a hold of his wand.

All of a sudden he locked eyes with a snake. He saw big yellow pupils, and found it extremely difficult to move.

 _A Basilisk_ , he realized. It was young, and could not kill him with just its sight yet. It began to slither closer.

 _It could still kill me with its poison though_ , Salazar realized. His eyes widened and he tried to raise his wand and point it at the snake which seemed to be biding its time.

 _No, I will not die here, not now, not like this!_ He cast a few quick spells but even flicking his wrist was growing harder. The spells bounced harmlessly off the snake. He could not remove his eyes from the great snakes penetrating gaze…

Salazar was terrified of the enemy he could not defeat. His wand was useless, and he was staring into the eyes of death, barely able to change the terrified look on his face.

With one last strangled gasp he hissed in Parseltongue, " _Wait._ "

The snake stopped and then did something surprising. It lowered its gaze to the ground and gave a little hiss of submission.

Salazar gasped and took a step back, sucking in gulps of air. The snake still hadn't moved.

" _You are a young basilisk._ "

The snake looked up but its eyes were smaller and no longer affected Salazar. " _I hatched a few weeks ago and have been looking for a ssss...satisfying meal."_

Salazar nodded. " _You gave me a fright, but now that you no longer want to kill me, I can get you a meal_."

He gripped his wand and summoned a goat. The snake hissed again and began to fervently attack the goat. Salazar watched the carnage and marveled at the strength of the snake.

When the snake had finished eating, it looked to back to Salazar.

" _What is your name, Masssster?"_

" _Salazar Slytherin,"_ he replied, speaking in the harsh tongue of the snakes to his new familiar.


	6. Journey Jests

****

**Journey Jests**

 **By: PenDiva**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not any of this, of course, it is simply inspired by the amazing characters and books by J.K. Rowling.  
 **PROMPT:** The entire scene takes place in a moving vehicle. 

* * *

"Now please try not to make much trouble boys while I try to operate this muggle traveling machine," Mr. Weasley said as he pulled into a dusty road in their Ford Angela.  
Harry climbed into the empty front seat and said, "Why don't I help you, Mr. Weasley."  
"I would appreciate that Harry, thank you."  
Ron buckled his seatbelt, trying not to imagine the worst that could happen with his dad driving.  
Fred Weasley bounced up and down in his seat. "Oi George!"  
"Eh, Fred?"  
"Reckon we'll have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that has more sense than Lockhart?"  
"We can never know!"  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Anyone is better than him."  
"Weren't you the one who was obsessed with his hair gel and all of his books not to long ago Ginny?" Ron asked.  
"Turn your blinker on Mr. Weasley!"  
"Right, Harry," the driver replied.  
Ginny tried to hide her blush. "It just took me a while to realize that he was a fraud.  
Ron turned around to face his sister in the backseat. "Yeah but Quirrell was a pretty terrible teacher too, not even mentioning the fact that You-Know-Who was getting a piggy back ride on the back of his head!"  
"Very true, Ronniekins," Fred said.  
Harry was only half listening to their conversation when suddenly Fred said something interesting.  
"You know, maybe Dumbledore would let Sirius Black be a teacher!"  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Isn't he a mass murderer!?"  
Ron said quickly, "Hardly Hogwarts material for the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
"Oh quite the opposite actually. He hired Snape; former death eater!"  
Harry turned around in his seat. "Wait, who's Sirius Black?"

Mr. Weasley came to an abrupt stop at the intersection and all of the kids were thrown forward. Ginny caught the cage of Ron's rat in her hand and put it in the back again as her dad started driving again.  
"Harry, could you get out the map. We are about to start on the complicated part of our route that I always mess up."  
"Oh sure," Harry said.  
Mr. Weasley gave his sons a look in his mirror and they quickly changed the subject.  
"Oi George!"  
"Eh, Fred!"  
"Reckon you want to hear a joke?"  
Ron groaned and shook his head.  
"I would be absolutely tickled if you told me a joke Fred!"  
Fred raised one eyebrow and said, "Well first I have a question: Where exactly are we going?"  
"To get on the Hogwarts Express," George answered unsure where his twin was going with this one.  
"Oh and please answer this for me: On a scale of 1-10 how obsessed are you with the Hogwarts Express?"  
George smirked. "About nine and three quarters!"  
Harry smiled in the front of the car. "You'll want to turn right here, Mr Weasley."  
The Ford Angela turned into the paved road and disappeared in the busy traffic of London, bouncing song as it went.


End file.
